


smitten

by sign_from_god_complex



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Morality | Patton Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders, seriously is royality anything other than overtly fluffy? it's disgusting /j, the plot is that roman is extremely gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sign_from_god_complex/pseuds/sign_from_god_complex
Summary: It had been a few months since Roman had fallen for Virgil. He’d come home to Patton that first day, waxing poetic, and come home much the same way every day since.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, qpr royality - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	smitten

**Author's Note:**

> why am I choosing to post this fic on AO3 right now? who knows! but I have, so here you go. also! wanna warn that Patton does use she/her pronouns even though they're not a girl. I know some people have issues with that.
> 
> talk to me on tumblr!! ~ [sign-from-god-complex](https://sign-from-god-complex.tumblr.com) ~

“Oh, gosh, they were gorgeous again today, Pat!” Roman yelled upon flinging open the door to their apartment.

His qpp poked her head out of the kitchen, giving Roman a bright grin. They were donned in a bright blue apron, paw prints marked on the front with some fabric pens the two had bought a while back. “Oh?”

In an instant Roman was running up to her, pulling them into his arms and excitedly spinning her around the lounge to the sound of her giggles. Eventually, she was returned to solid ground, moving to pat down her apron with a sweet smile.

“What was it this time, then?” Patton asked, heading back into the kitchen with Roman trailing after them.

It had been a few months since Roman had fallen for Virgil, caught up in their snark and smirks and secret sweetness (and also a little bit in their iced-coffee-making skills). He’d come home that first day singing the praises of the cutest barista he’d ever seen and since then Roman had become a regular, always returning to their apartment after his classes with a lovesick smile and a pastry for Patton.

Roman sighed, the sound like the epitome of a daydream. “They had this lovely blouse on today, all black and sheer and delicate, like a spiderweb but infinitely more goth.”

“ _More_ goth than a spiderweb, hmm?” Pat hummed, not really questioning Roman’s words so much as prompting him to go on.

“Oh, and their eyes! How they lit up when their coworker made them laugh, I swear I have never beheld that level of beauty!” He paused for a moment, considering. “Except for you, of course, my dear.”

In response, Patton just laughed, smacking Roman on the arm before turning back to the shopping list they’d been writing out.

“And the way they blush! Every time their cheeks darken I am overtaken.”

Patton rolled her eyes fondly. “Overtaken, huh?”

Roman grinned at them, bright like jewels and other things nowhere near as precious. “Entirely, my love.”

Things were quiet for a moment—but quiet in that way you can only be when you know each other so wholly and love each other just as much. Patton swung her way around the kitchen, pulling items from the cupboard as she checked what needed to be restocked while Roman watched with a look of utter adoration. Occasionally, Roman would grab their hand, pulling them into a spin before letting them carry on their way and each time Patton would laugh like it was the happiest day of their life.

Eventually, the list was completed and the two had wound down, taking up entwined positions on the couch. The TV was on in the background but neither were paying it much attention, focused instead on the way they fit together and the slow set of their breathing.

“Have you ever thought about asking them out?”

Roman spluttered for a moment, seemingly trying to come up with a reason for why he hadn’t already that didn’t simply boil down to “I’m excruciatingly afraid of rejection”.

“You’re not supposed to flirt with service workers while they’re on the clock, Patton!” Roman declared loudly, “I wouldn’t _dream_ of putting them in the position of being unable to turn me down.”

Patton rolled her eyes. “Love, that’s a weak excuse and you know it. Logan has been trying to give you their number since the second you started going by the shop. Something about being sick of the pining, I think.”

Roman mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, “Oh, as if he can talk,” but Pat decided to ignore it.

“I know you’re worried about being turned down but you know you’re not gonna be alone. I’m _never_ gonna stop loving you. Not as long as there are stars in the sky, darling.” Roman flushed at the words, ducking his head, and Patton grinned teasingly. “Every day the sun rises is another day I get a chance to love you with all that I am and I could never be more grateful for that.”

Roman made a sort of high pitched squealing noise before ducking his head to hide in Patton’s lap. “You’re being _mean_.”

Pat giggled. “Maybe I am but that doesn’t mean I’m not also right.”

Roman lifted his head, gazing up at his partner with a look that spoke of years of trust and emotional vulnerability—another gift Patton would spend the rest of her life cherishing.

“I know that I don’t technically have anything to lose except access to some really good iced coffee but I just… I don’t know. I keep thinking of all the ways it could go wrong.”

Pat hummed, brushing a hand through Roman’s hair. The action seemed to soften Roman, the corners of his lips quirking up into a soft smile.

“Okay, let’s think about it this way. You like Virgil, yeah?”

Roman gave a decisive nod, his cheeks tinged a faint pink.

“So, you think they’re a good person?”

He nodded again.

“Therefore, if they’re a good person, they won’t react negatively to you asking them out, even if they don’t feel the same, right?”

There was another nod, this one marginally more hesitant than the last.

“And,” Patton continued, “if they _do_ react negatively, then they probably aren’t actually a good person and their opinion doesn’t matter anyway.”

Roman screwed up his face a bit, seemingly thinking about that. Finally, he smiled—the expression more of a mask of confidence than a real expression of it.

“Ten out of ten logicing there. Logan would be proud.”

Patton huffed a laugh. “Look, I’m not gonna pressure you but I think you should go for it. You deserve to be happy.”

“I _am_ happy,” Roman protested instantly, “You make me-”

“I know, I know,” they replied fondly. She cupped his face in her palm, smiling so sweet she could almost taste caramel in her mouth. “Even happier then—happier than any human being thought they could be. That’s what you deserve.”

“You too,” Roman whispered back. His eyes had fallen shut with the sound and Patton’s smile turned to an outright grin as their chest warmed. 

“Oh, don’t worry, honey. I’m already there.”


End file.
